Ukryte zamiary
by euphoria814
Summary: Johnlock z tajemnicą w tle.


**Dla Tyone**

* * *

Sherlock usiadł na swoim ulubionym fotelu, który dawał mu idealny widok na drzwi wejściowe do mieszkania i odliczał w myślach kolejne kroki. Raz, dwa, trzy. Watson przeskakuje kolejne cztery stopnie jak zawsze, gdy znajduje się blisko od celu. Nigdy nie miał zresztą cierpliwości, by pokonywać dystans równym tempem. To zawsze go zdradza.  
Sherlock pozwala myślom na pobłądzenie. Zajęcie się czymś prozaicznym, co przyniosłoby chwilowe wytchnienie.

Watson wyszedł siódmy raz w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni. Normalnie wskazywałoby to na kolejne z tych bezsensownych zaroczeń, które kończyły się fiaskiem, wizytą w barze i kacem w niedzielę, ale John ani razu nie ubrał swojej ulubionej koszuli, w której myśli, że jego oczy są bardziej świetliste od kiedy pani Hudson mu tak zasugerowała. Z oczami Johna jest wszystko w porządku zdaniem Sherlocka i nienabierają magicznych właściwości w zależności od koloru i faktury materiału. Są takie jak zawsze, ciepłe i ufne, i jeśli to nie wystarcza tym wszystkim harpiom, Watson nie powinien się nimi przejmować.

I chyba faktycznie nie przejmuje. Te trzy tygodnie są bowiem inne. John wychodzi z domu, nie mówi gdzie idzie, a zapytany ewidentnie kłamie. Nie perfumuje się jak wsiowa dziewka i to kolejny dowód na to, że na razie jego życie seksualne jest równie suche jak pustynia Gobi.

John nie wychodzi do pubów. A przynajmniej nie do żadnego ze swoich ulubionych. Nie unosi się wokół niego zapach papierosów i alkoholu. Jego marynarka wydaje się świeżo wyczyszczona, jakby przed każdym powrotem do domu dbał o to, aby nic nie zaplątało się w materiał i to właśnie najbardziej martwi Sherlocka.

John nie miewa tajemnic. Nie przed Sherlockiem. I chociaż może mu się czasami wydawać, że jednak takie ma, to przez to, że Sherlock pozwala mu tak myśleć. Prawda jest taka, że Sherlockowi nic nie umyka. Nie w przypadku Watsona i sam fakt, że teraz właśnie wydaje się tak dziać, jest mocno niepokojący.

Kolejny krok, tym razem wolniejszy i mniej pewny. Watson staje przed drzwiami i nie otwiera ich. Dźwięki dobiegające z zewnątrz dowodzą, że John ogląda dokładnie swoje ubranie, starając się wykluczyć jakiekolwiek ślady. Sherlock dostrzegł to już wcześniej i nie jest zadowolony. Ma ochotę zawinąć się w cienki szlafrok i położyć na kanapie z bólem głowy, który przyćmiewa wszystkie dotychczasowe.

John wchodzi do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi i podskakuje niemile zaskoczony, gdy widzi, że Sherlock wciąż nie śpi.

\- Sądziłem, że jesteś już w łóżku – zaczyna Watson, uśmiechając się w zakłopotaniu. - Przestraszyłeś mnie – kłamie.

Sherlock marszczy brwi i sięga po skrzypce. Dzisiejszej nocy będzie grał aż uspokoi myśli.  
Watson odbiera to jako sygnał do wyjścia i kieruje się w stronę swojego pokoju. W jego włosach zaplątał się pojedynczy liść i podobne ma wciśnięte w podeszwy butów.

Oczywiście nie widać ich struktury, ale Sherlock widział już podobne niedaleko biblioteki medycznej. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, Watson jest w końcu lekarzem, ma prawo i nawet powinność z niej korzystać.

Czas zwalnia, gdy John robi ostatni krok. W nikłym świetle lampy błyska coś ostro, wczepione w tył rękawa płaszcza.

Sherlock nie uśmiecha się, zaczyna tylko grać.

Wszystko ulega zmianie czwartego tygodnia. John jest tak często w mieszkaniu, że Sherlock zaczyna podejrzewać, że go zwolniono. Nie mówi tego na głos, bo to nie prawda. Watson zachowywałby się całkiem inaczej, gdyby został pozbawiony pracy. Tymczasem John wydaje się czymś podekscytowany, tak nienaturalnie podniecony, że Sherlock zaczyna sprawdzać czy w jego herbatach nie ma podejrzanych substancji pobudzających. Możliwe, że teina jednak sama w sobie działa tak ożywczo.

Sherlock wątpi, ale milczy.

Zbliża się koniec czwartego tygodnia i ten inspektor parkuje pod ich mieszkaniem. Sherlock jest prawie szczęśliwy, bo oznacza to jakąś sprawę i uwolnienie się od jednej i tej samej myśli, która kotłuje się w jego głowie.

\- Daj mi – mówi do mężczyzny, który dopiero co wkroczył do salonu.

Dostaje bardzo skąpe akta sprawy i nie jest zaskoczony. Lestrade to ignorant i częściowo idiota. Tylko częściowo, bo w całym swym idiotyzmie wie jednak do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc, co czyni go niemal geniuszem wśród innych inspektorów.

Sherlock zamiera ze zdjęciami w dłoni. Stara się zamknąć swój umysł, bo nie chce wiedzieć. Ten jeden raz nie chce wiedzieć, a skoro nie chce, nie dowie się, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to ukrycie odpowiedzi przed sobą samym.

\- Nie zajmę się tą sprawą, jest przeciętna – cedzi przez zęby kłamstwo.

Lestrade patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Przeciętna? – pyta z niedowierzaniem ten inspektor, którego imię pamięta John. – Zabójstwo za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Brak śladów. Brak świadków. Brak…

\- Więc nie wiem – mówi szybko Sherlock, wiedząc, że w to też nie uwierzą. – Nie wiem! – krzyczy. – Szczęśliwi?! Wielki Sherlock Holmes ma swoje ograniczenia! – dodaje.

Lestrade cofa się najwyraźniej przestraszony i patrzy niepewnie na Johna.

\- Zostaw akta – mówi Watson. – Jak tylko się uspokoi, porozmawiam z nim…

Może dodaje coś więcej, ale Sherlock jest już we własnym świecie ze skrzypcami w dłoniach. Żadna melodia nie chce jednak pojawić się w jego głowie. Jego umysł jest zamknięty.

Kolejne dni są katorgą. Watson wciąż siedzi w tym swoim fotelu, jakby nic się nie stało. Czasami podsuwa mu akta wraz z herbatą i Sherlock nie jest nawet w stanie ich odepchnąć. Czuje się pokonany ten pierwszy raz w jego życiu i zaczyna żałować, że John wziął urlop. To teraz oczywiste, gdy o tym myśli. Watson już dawno nie brał wolnego, a lekarz powinien do pracy chodzić wypoczętym. To oznacza kolejne dni w niewielkim mieszkaniu z Johnem i jego herbatą, i spojrzeniem pełnym zaniepokojenia.

Sherlock zaczyna poddawać w zwątpienie swoją pierwszą ocenę, ale szybko zamyka się ponownie, bo to oznaczałoby myślenie o sprawie, a do tego nie może dopuścić.

John wygląda zwyczajnie. Jego koszule nie noszą śladów po nadmiernej potliwości, więc Watson nie jest bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle. Nie obgryza paznokci i chociaż czasem rozmawia przez telefon o dziwnych godzinach, przede wszystkim dzwoni do Lestrade'a i Molly.

Sherlock stara się przesypiać dni. Ta strategia wydaje się najlepsza, bo nie musi mierzyć się z Johnem, a jego umysł pogrąża się w niebycie.

Do nieuniknionej konfrontacji dochodzi prawie cztery dni później. John chodzi do mieszkaniu, jakby nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Sherlock rozszyfrowuje to zachowanie w ciągu ułamka sekundy, ale sam już jest tak zmęczony, że i tak wchodzi do salonu. Chwilę zastanawia się gdzie powinien usiąść. Fotel wydaje się najodpowiedniejszym miejscem. Idealne otwarcie i zakończenie. To tutaj z Johnem siadywali najczęściej, więc wydaje się to po prostu oczywiste.

Watson wyciąga w jego stronę porzucone akta i bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Lestrade dzwonił, że nie mają żadnych tropów – zaczyna John. – Musisz im pomóc. Nie prosiłbym cię, gdybym w ciebie nie wierzył. Nie prosiłbym cię, gdyby nie chodziło o mojego przyjaciela – kłamie.

I cholera, ale Watson kłamie. Kłamie patrząc mu w żywe oczy i coś w Sherlocku pęka.

Chwyta zdjęcia i rozrzuca je wokół siebie, i pewnie wygląda jak szaleniec. Pani Hudson pojawia się w drzwiach zwabiona hałasem.

\- Sherlocku – zaczyna kobieta z wyraźną naganą, ale Sherlock ma dość.

\- Napastnik znał ofiarę i wszedł przez okno. Na jego płaszczu będą ślady szkła, które będą bardzo trudne do usunięcia. Wstawił szybę wychodząc, widać świeży kit o innym kolorze wokół framugi, co nie jest takie trudne, gdy wie jak to się robi. Nie jest szklarzem, bo zostało to zrobione niechlujnie, ale na pewno był świadkiem wstawiania okien, więc mieszkał na wsi… - wyrzuca z siebie Sherlock, patrząc na oniemiałego Watsona. - Wie jak zabić, aby nie było śladów, więc ma powiązania medyczne lub jest lekarzem...

\- Może pojedziemy do Lestrade'a na miejsce zbrodni? – proponuje John.

\- Nie, bo nigdy tego nie zeznam i Lestrade'a nigdy się o tym nie dowie – dodaje szybko Sherlock. – Wiem kto jest mordercą i wiedziałem to już w dniu, w którym dostałem te bezwartościowe zdjęcia, z których z łatwością można wyczytać odpowiedzi. Wiedziałem to w dniu, w którym zacząłeś wychodzić i dziwnych porach z mieszkania, kłamiąc mi w żywe oczy, John – mówi i wie, że jego głos się łamie.

Zakrywa twarz, bo to szaleństwo musi być wynikiem jakiejś pomyłki. Ale nie jest i wie to doskonale. Może zatruł się nikotyną i teraz ma majaki. Nie brał jednak od miesięcy i teraz żałuje. Tak bardzo żałuje.

Kiedy podnosi głowę, Watson stoi jak sparaliżowany na środku salonu.

\- Myślisz, że to ja… - zaczyna John i urywa.

\- Nie musisz kłamać. Wiem, że to zrobiłeś – mówi Sherlock. – I prócz mnie nikt nie jest w stanie ci tego udowodnić, więc jesteś bezpieczny – dodaje nienawidząc się trochę.

John otwiera usta jeszcze szerzej, a jego oczach pojawia się coś dziwnego. Jest w swojej ulubionej koszuli i jego oczy błyszczą. Sherlock nie wierzy w magię, ale może przysiąc, że oczy Watsona świecą czymś jaśniejszym. Dzięki Bogu to tylko łzy, które nie wymykają się ludzkiemu rozumowaniu.

W ciągu ułamka sekundy John przyciąga go do siebie w ciasnym uścisku i Sherlock nie potrafi się poruszyć, bo cholerna obręcz, która ściskała jego klatkę piersiową od tygodnia wcale nie pęka. Zaciska się tylko mocniej. Uniemożliwia mu oddychanie.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą – mówi nagle John i zaczyna się śmiać.

Dzwonek do drzwi im przerywa i Sherlock bez problemów rozpoznaje kroki Lestrade'a, Mycrofta i Molly. Ta ostatnia wydaje się stąpać tak lekko, jakby nie mogła się doczekać. To nie ma sensu, cholernego sensu, bo Watson śmieje się jak opętany.

\- Ten mężczyzna to zwłoki, które wypożyczyła nam Molly. Wraz z Mycroftem zaplanowaliśmy morderstwo, które rozwiązałbyś docierając na miejsce swoich urodzin – tłumaczy John. – I przez cały czas myślałeś, że to ja… - urywa. – I nie powiedziałeś ani słowa… To była niespodzianka z okazji twoich urodzin. Miesiąc ją planowaliśmy, a ty nie chciałeś nawet spojrzeć na zdjęcia – tłumaczy bezradnie.

Mycroft staje w drzwiach, krzywiąc się lekko jak zawsze. Molly trzyma w dłoniach kuriozalnie wyglądający prezent. Lestrade jako ostatni kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Dlaczego do cholery nie powiedziałeś? – pyta John.

Bo cię kocham – pojawia się w głowie Sherlocka i ta myśl zostaje zepchnięta bardzo szybko do jednego z nieużywanych pokojów w Pałacu Myśli.


End file.
